1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure combined with an expansion card connector and related expansion card and computer apparatus, and more particularly, to an antenna structure disposing an antenna on the expansion card connector and related expansion card and computer apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebook computers are now commonly used for personal computing. Because they are small and light, notebook computers are suitable to be taken out of the home or office for document processing. Because wireless transmission techniques are maturing, hard-wired connections with electric network lines are no longer needed to transmit electrical signals, and signals may be received or transmitted from anywhere in a wireless manner.
However, the space in a notebook computer is limited, so it is very difficult or impossible to include all possible functions into a small notebook computer. Therefore, an expansion mechanism such as an Express Card, a PCMCIA card, or a PC card is needed to provide the new generation of mobile or desktop host computer more functionality. Regardless of demand for wired/wireless communications, multimedia, data security, data transmission, or memory cards, the problem of insufficient and excluded functions can be solved through an expansion card.
As wireless transmission techniques develop, antenna design becomes more important. If an antenna structure is desired to be disposed on the expansion card, the wrong location of the antenna or other reasons may result in poor performance due to the very small size of the expansion card. Therefore, rather unfortunately, the antenna is unable to demonstrate its actual efficiency.